


[Podfic] Having

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sherlock, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Omega!John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Issues, Sex Toys, Switching, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sick of the assumptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Having

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928472) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



Length: 22:40  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kl8nieuagwo92s2/Having+-+wearitcounts.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/having-wearitcounts) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/having) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Figure 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evzxvsdajUs) \- Ellie Goulding (live acoustic)


End file.
